Always There
by Shade Penn
Summary: Humanized AU! TF:Prime. Knock Out loves Jack, who only has eyes for Smokescreen. Knock Out doesn't take this well. Yandere!Knock Out. T rating, bordering M.


**A/N: I would like to thank Vanessa Masters for helping me ground the idea, but for The Tales of the Crypt Keeper story The Thing From The Grave for providing the inspiration for this story.**

 **Here's my way of celebrating Halloween!**

* * *

Knock Out might not have been his real name, but it was a moniker he adopted with pride. And who could blame him? He was, not to sound _too_ self-absorbed, a _knock out_. With thick red hair tousled just-so with gel, flawless pale skin and dark red contacts set in a chiseled face, and with a body most men would want to have in both sense of the word; he was the whole package.

So if he had it all, why was he scowling right now? Why was he sitting alone in a coffee shop, hand griping his coffee with enough force to dent the cup? It was because he spotted the object of his affections, the only one _worthy_ enough for his affections…sitting with another man.

Not just any man, but _that_ man, the one who ruined all of Knock Out's careful planning in finally getting Jack to see him as more than a friend. But then 'Smokescreen' showed up, with his ridiculous two-toned hair and sports car that was so unreliable it overheated and began smoking any time its speed went past a hundred.

The wannabe racer though only needed to wink and flash Jack a cocky smile before he was hooked. Knock Out could not put fully describe the depths of his hatred for Smokescreen though-they'd need to create a new word for the fury he felt every time he saw the two of them together.

But when Jack caught sight of him across the café, and smiled at him with a wave to join them, Knock Out's scowl turned into a smile with carefully practiced ease.

The redhead slinked across the floor, and sat down across from them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Though nothing would give him more joy.

Jack shook his head. "We actually just got here, though will you excuse me while I get our drinks?" Before he left, he leaned down to peck Smokescreen on the cheek.

Knock Out kept a frozen smile on his face, while inside he was seething at Smokescreen's happy and dazed expression. _That should be me._ "You two seem happy," he said calmly, but added with an affectedly coy tone, "how long's it been again? Three weeks?"

Smokescreen snorted, laughing as he ran a hand through his hair. It used to be white streaked with red, but now it was likely his natural blond hair high-lighted with blue. He should have looked ridiculous, but Smokescreen made it work. Knock Out hated him all the more for it.

"It's almost been two years," Smokescreen said, but then his expression grew uncharacteristically nervous, "though I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

Knock Out raised a brow. "Oh, trouble in paradise?"

Smokescreen chuckled, but he still didn't lose his uneasy edge. "Nothing like that, just the opposite." He looked around, catching sight of Jack standing in line before his voice lowered. "On our anniversary, I'm gonna ask Jack to marry me."

Knock Out's world screeched to a halt. He thought-hoped-that he just misheard him. "What?"

"I know it's only been two years since Jack and I started going out, but I…I…" Smokescreen's expression grew absolutely star-struck. "I love him more than I can say. We enjoy being together, it feels like I never have to worry about being made fun or being something I'm not. It's gonna sound corny, but we complete each other."

Knock Out's heart pounded loudly in his chest. His insides coiled in fury. _I knew Jack longer, I'm his best friend._ Who did Smokescreen think he was, to just step in and take what wasn't his? Knock Out's fists clenched. _Jack is mine!_

And for that, Smokescreen needed to go.

Knock Out smiled at the man. "Have you picked out a ring yet? I could help you."

Smokescreen grinned. "You would? Thanks man, you're awesome!"

"I know." Knock Out said easily. "Though don't tell Jack, okay? Don't want to spoil the surprise, do you?"

Smokescreen nodded. "Right, gotcha." He pipped down when Jack slid back into the booth, handing the man his coffee.

Jack looked between them with a raised brow. "What'd I miss?"

Smokescreen grinned again as he set his cup down. "Nothing," he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, "but I missed you." He finished sappily and buried his face into Jack's neck.

Knock Out stared at Jack's face, flushed and content, though when he remembered that not only was someone else the cause, but going to take Jack from him forever, Knock Out narrowed his eyes. _Soon there won't be anyone standing between me and Jack._

* * *

Jack wasn't quite sure why, but he woke up with a bad feeling. He ran a hand through his hair. _That's not a good thing._ Especially with his and Smokescreen's anniversary only a week away. At that, he looked down at the sleeping figure beside him, and Jack tilted his head with a smile. Smokescreen's mouth was parted and his hair mussed up from rolling over during the night.

Leaning down, Jack captured Smokescreen's lips and curled up to his chest. A hand landed on the small of Jack's back, shooting pinpricks up his spine from the soreness of last night's activities. Jack kissed down Smokescreen's chin to his neck, his arms holding him tight.

"What's gotten into you? I mean, besides the obvious." Smokescreen asked with a wry grin.

Jack huffed, and leaned against his shoulder. "I just love you so much. Sometimes it's just hard to remember this is real."

Smokescreen's brow furrowed. "What brought this on?"

"It's just…it's stupid," Jack shook his head, "but I have a bad feeling about today."

The other man's expression softened, and he cradled Jack's cheek so they were face-to-face. "Nothing's gonna happen." He leaned in to kiss Jack's forehead. "But if it helps, just call me-anytime, anyplace- and I'll always come back to you. No matter what, I'll be here."

"To protect me?" Jack asked dryly.

Smokescreen chuckled as he flipped them over so he was straddling Jack, and nuzzled his cheek against the other man's hair. "Hey, if that's what you want."

Jack buried his face in Smokescreen's chest. "It is." He mumbled.

"Don't sweat it, Knock Out and I are gonna have a great time together," Smokescreen then grinned and kissed down the base of Jack's throat, "then you and I can have a great time when I get back."

Jack found himself smiling as Smokescreen's hands went sliding down his sides. "Then you better make sure I miss you _a lot_."

Smokescreen grinned, and proceeded to do just that.

* * *

Knock Out was calm, perhaps disturbing so. His face was placid as Smokescreen pulled up to the curb of his driveway, but inside he was seething in anger and anticipation. _Smile while you can, it won't last much longer._ Keeping his tone even, Knock Out asked, "What took you so long? I've been waiting out here almost an hour."

Smokescreen's grin turned almost sheepish as he rubbed his neck, inadvertently giving Knock Out a peak at a dark red mark on his neck. "Nothing, just wanted to say goodbye to Jack."

Knock Out's fury rose when he saw the hickey, pissed beyond rational thought. Knowing Smokescreen and Jack had moved in together six months ago was one thing, but to see proof of it enraged him. Just like the time Jack visited him for help on his college assignment, and the dazed, dreamy "fucked-stupid" expression on his face made Knock Out furious.

 _He_ wanted to be the one to put that look on Jack's face, and it sickened Knock Out at the thought of Smokescreen _touching_ Jack.

 _You don't deserve him,_ it had been Knock Out's mantra throughout the relationship, hoping it would became reality and Smokescreen and Jack would break up. With Smokescreen's unpleasant revelation, it became clear he'd have to take matters into his own hands.

And he'd had a week to plan it out.

Smokescreen, the cocky moron he was, didn't suspect a thing as he continued driving down the road. "I mean it, can't thank you enough for helping me out."

 _There's one thing you can do that'll help me,_ Knock Out thought darkly, but smiled pleasantly. "It's no trouble. I've seen how happy Jack is with you," _And it pisses me off,_ "so I just want to do my part in keeping him that way."

Smokescreen smiled at him. "Thanks." His expression became a bit insecure as he looked almost nervous. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I always thought you didn't like me."

 _What makes you think I still don't?_ Knock Out tilted his head. "Oh? Whatever gave you that idea?"

Smokescreen shrugged. "You and Jack were friends for years, and I just came in and took his attention from you." He looked down for a moment before staring at the road. "Plus, I thought maybe you had a crush on Jack and that's why you didn't like me."

 _If you only knew_. Knock Out laughed as though he heard the funniest joke imaginable. "That's ridiculous. Jack is just a friend."

Smokescreen's smile unwound, relieved. "That's what Jack said too when I told him."

Knock Out started, his eyes wide. "What?"

Smokescreen's gaze never wavered from the road. "He said you'd been friends since high school and that going out would have been weird. He thinks of you like a brother, you know."

 _No, no, nononono, you have to be lying! Filthy, fucking liar!_ Knock Out internally snarled, and the only outward sign of displeasure he gave was a clenched jaw. "A brother, huh? That's…surprising."

Things were silent after that, and Knock Out could only stew in the raw, hateful emotions whirling inside of him. As they crossed by a cliffside, Knock Out stared down at the water below and his emotions simmered to one, cold calculation. _Here._

"Smokescreen, can you pull over? I think I'm getting motion sickness." The redhead said as he held his stomach.

"Sure thing." Smokescreen replied and slowed the car on the side of the road.

Knock Out got out the car and made a show of stumbling around as though overcome with nausea. Discreetly, the redhead reached up to remove his contacts. He couldn't let them get lost in case Smokescreen did not go quietly.

Slipping his contacts into his jacket, Knock Out carefully avoided the sharp object in his pocket before fishing his phone from his jeans. He clicked on his cell phone, and stared down at the screensaver. Jack smiled up at him, the photo having been taken before Smokescreen came in and ruined everything.

Knock Out traced down Jack's cheek, his expression soft. _We can be together soon,_ his eyes hardened, _I just need to take care of the problem first._

Pocketing the phone once more, Knock Out slipped his hand into his pocket, fingers curling around the slim tube. Smiling, Knock Out got back into the car. "So, do you have any idea of what kind of ring you wanted to buy?"

Smokescreen beamed. "Yeah, I got a picture. Let me show you." He turned to open his blue and white jacket-

-and Knock Out struck. He jammed the needle into Smokescreen's neck, injecting all the fluid inside before Smokescreen's delayed reaction had him reaching for his throat. His blue eyes blew wide open, shock written across his features as he felt the needle and pulled it out.

"Wha-huh?" The needle slipped from his fingers, and his brow furrowed as he slumped back against his seat. His eyes though found Knock Out's; hurt, confusion, accusation clouding in them. "What…did…you…" his lips moved but nothing except gibberish came out on the last word.

"Do?" Knock Out supplied, smiling coyly. "Why, I paralysed you of course. It's quite fortunate for me that you were too slow to act before the drug kicked in." he capped the needle and put in back into his jacket. He caught the anger and betrayal burning in Smokescreen's glare, and Knock Out rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look; it's not my fault if you were too stupid to realize what you were getting into."

Knock Out's teeth bared in a snarl, and he leaned in close. "Jack is _mine_ ," he hissed quietly, "and I will not let you take him from me."

Smokescreen narrowed his eyes, lips mumbling no doubt some choice words at him.

Knock Out only chuckled. "This could have been avoided, if only you hadn't thought I'd let you get away with marrying him." His eyes narrowed. "You're not good enough for him. No one is, and it's time I took care of that."

Smokescreen's eyes narrowed, but went wide as he realized just what Knock Out had in mind.

The redhead ignored his struggling, as the dose he gave him would last well beyond Smokescreen's current lifespan. Knock Out rolled down the windows after starting the ignition. He got out and moved to the driver's seat, where he jammed Smokescreen's foot down on the gas pedal. Tires screeched, and Knock Out dove back as the car took off.

The redhead grinned as the sports car rammed the guardrail, the force of it causing it to breakthrough-and down into the water below.

Knock Out's grin widened as a maniacal gleam entered his eyes. He watched the car sink slowly, water filling it and he could almost see the horror and terror in Smokescreen's eyes as what little air he had was quickly taken away.

Water would fill his lungs, and it would be a slow, horrifying death.

Knock Out smiled down at where the car vanished, down to the watery depths. _Serves you right._

* * *

Jack's eyes slid to the clock, each tick past ten o'clock making his heart sink. He'd called Smokescreen countless times, but it only gave him the 'not in service' message, which made him uneasy. Even more was the fact Knock Out hadn't picked up either when he tried his number. The knock on the door made him jump, and he scrambled over himself to wrench the door open so hard he swore it almost came off its hingers.

Jack eyes found Knock Out's, and he looked around for another figure, but there was no sign of Smokescreen. Jack swallowed thickly when he saw his friend's somber face. "What happened? Why are you back so late, where's Smokescreen?"

Knock Out's gaze lowered. "There's something you need to know…I stepped away for just a few minutes on our way home to buy dinner, but when I came out, Smokescreen was gone."

Jack's heart thudded loudly in his chest. "What are you saying?"

"I found skid marks left on the gravel, and I found blood…I didn't want to think anything else, but I-I think Smokescreen might be…in trouble." Knock Out said softly.

Jack stared at the redhead, uncomprehending as he staggered back. His breath hitched as he shook his head. "No, no, this can't be happening." His fingers slid into his hair, and he hunched over as the full weight settled upon him.

Jack flinched as Knock Out's hands gently took his, and the other man led him to the couch. Jack stared dazed, chest aching as Knock Out tilted his chin up.

"Get some rest, I'll do what I should have done, and call the police."

Jack's tight chest unwound just a little, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was still wrong. _Smokescreen's not here with me, what else could it be?_

* * *

Knock Out had almost endless patience, but as weeks turned into months, he was beginning to get irritated and annoyed. _Smokescreen wasn't your husband, stop acting like you're a widow!_ He wanted to shake Jack and tell him to get over it, that Smokescreen was likely nothing more than a bile of bones in a lake, but doing so would throw it in the face of his cover story.

He knew it down pat, just so the police couldn't trip him up when he was questioned. Knock Out had been planning everything out, and he wouldn't let a contradiction keep him from Jack.

His impatience softened just a touch. Jack had been miserable and inconsolable in the beginning, creating a perfect opportunity to let Knock Out hold him and comfort him, all but allowing him to spend the nights just he wouldn't be alone.

Knock Out could have settled for that had he not gone this far, but he wanted more. Smokescreen was gone, a figment of the past he watched sink to the bottom of a watery grave. Knock Out wanted to show Jack he was his future.

It's ultimately what brought him to his current situation, of trying to convince Jack that taking some time away from home was for the best.

Jack though remained stubborn. "I have too much to do, I can't just up and leave. What about my college courses? There's still essays for me to turn in."

"You have a break coming up, perfect time to get away." Knock Out pointed out. He brought out his trump card. "June also thinks it would be good for you to spend some time away from here. She worries about you, Jack, now more than ever."

Jack's stubborn expression lost its edge as he deflated. He hadn't been taking anyone's calls, and rarely went to see anyone but Knock Out. "I know she is…but…" he shook his head, staring at his lap. "Smokescreen promised to come back."

Knock Out stopped himself from scowling. It always came back to that wretch; he was fish food and still he kept blocking Knock Out's attempt to seduce Jack. "I know you don't want to give up hope, but just think about yourself, please? Or if not that, all the people who want you to get better?"

Jack frowned as he looked away, hands tightening into fists as they rest on his lap. Slowly, he breathed out. "I…I _guess_ I'll give it a try."

Knock Out didn't bother hiding his grin. "Great, I have just the place in mind. Remember that cabin we used to spend the summer's in?"

Jack furrowed his brow. "Yeah, by the lake next town over." He blinked. "I thought it was condemned?"

"It was fixed up, everything's to standard." Knock Out said quietly. It had been the last bitter blow to find out from June that Smokescreen had been apparently spending all his time getting the cabin fixed up.

It explained why his car never seemed to get any better despite the hours he claimed to be working on it. Knock Out wished his theory Smokescreen had been cheating on Jack to be true than learn _that._

 _Still, it's not like it matters now; Smokescreen's not here to ruin anything anymore._ Knock Out smiled at Jack. "We're going to have a great time, you'll see."

* * *

Jack was resistant to cracking even a smile on the way to the cabin, his heart aching again. He'd tried to use it as an excuse to go home, but Knock Out shot him down as a 'medical professional in-training.' That did get Jack to huff, and so remained silent for the rest of the drive, which was a blur in of itself.

A broken rail was the only thing he saw of interest, something which made Knock Out glance at too but said nothing.

When they arrived at the cabin, it was painted over with a fresh coat of oak, pieces of wood switched out for newer implements, and Jack was impressed the inside was also clean and functional despite being out of use for years.

"Why don't we check out the lake before we unpack?" Knock Out suggested. There seemed to be something cryptic in his smile that Jack couldn't place. "I'm sure it's absolutely stunning this time of year."

"More like freezing probably." Jack snorted, but didn't shoot it down as he settled his suitcase against the side of the door. There was a chill just settling in from the November air, but the lake water was eerily still. Jack heart ached. "I bet Smokescreen would have like this place."

Knock Out stiffened, his smile freezing for a moment. "With you here, I don't doubt it." He said, and carefully wrapped his hand around Jack's.

Jack blinked slowly at the gesture, but smiled slightly and squeezed before letting go. "Thanks, Knock Out. You're a good friend." His words though only made Knock Out deflate. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…is a friend all you see me as?" The redhead asked.

Jack's chest began to ache for a different reason. "What are you saying?" _Please don't say it._

"I…I really like you Jack," Knock Out said, dashing Jack's faint hope, "I-I _always_ liked you."

Jack shook his head. "I can't believe this; did you really just bring me out here to make a _move on me?"_

"You make it sound so skeevy." Knock Out said. He placed a hand on his chest. "I'm hurt you could ever think that. I simply didn't want any bad feelings to be between us. I know it's poor timing, but I can't help how I feel about you."

Jack sighed. "I'm just not ready to move on. Not when there's a chance Smokescreen's still alive."

"It's been months." Knock Out said evenly. "If he isn't dead, he's left you."

Jack halted, a surge of anger coming to the forefront. "Smokescreen wouldn't do that to me." He said firmly. "And I think it's best if you leave."

"What about-"

"I'll call my mom to pick me up." Jack backed away, shaking his head. "I can't deal with this right now."

He didn't give Knock Out a chance to speak as he marched back to the cabin. He slammed the door shut behind him and made a break for one the bedrooms. Jack sat down on the mattress, and ran his hands through his hair as he leaned between his legs. "Smokescreen…" he whispered. "Where are you?"

* * *

Across the still lake, the water began to break. A promise needed to be kept.

* * *

Knock Out ran a hand through his hair in frustration, heartrate picking up as he couldn't keep the anger directed at Jack from surfacing. _Years_ , he'd put years into their friendship, and Jack won't even give him the time of day? Knock Out reached down to grab a rock and hurled it into the lake. "This is all your fault!" he snarled. _Even dead, you still can't keep out of my business!_

Light of the setting sun cast over the water, giving the illusion of the ripples going further along the water than they likely were. Knock Out glanced at the horizon, the sky turning orange and pink, with the twilight of night settling in. Slowly, Knock Out smiled. _It's simply too late for me to go home, Jack, I guess we have no choice but to stay here together after all._

The redhead slowly grinned as he began to make his way to the cabin. He thought for a moment the water broke half-way through the lake, but passed it off as a trick of the light. Knock Out made his way into the cabin, and a beeline for Jack's room.

The other man didn't look happy to see him though. "I thought I told you-"

"To leave? You did." Knock Out said. "It's too late for me to go though, you don't really want me to drive alone in the dark do you?"

Jack frowned. "Frankly I don't care."

Knock Out's chest ached, the hurt more pronounced than he expected. He gritted his teeth, anger erupting to drive the hurt away. "Do you have any idea how much I've wanted us to be together?" he asked quietly. Jack furrowed his brow. "I loved you all these years, and you can tell me you don't feel the same?"

Jack frowned deeper. "What? Knock Out, you're starting to scare me. Maybe it's best if you leave-"

"No!" Knock Out snapped. A manic light entered his eyes as he stormed up to Jack, who tried to inch by but the redhead grabbed his arm. "If you won't give me your love, then I'll take it from you!"

Jack's eyes went wide, and he struggled as Knock Out pinned his wrists down. "Stop!" he shouted, and Knock Out could feel the rapid heartbeat as he kissed his neck. "Knock Out, stop it!"

Knock Out didn't though. Instead, he sucked on the base of Jack's collar, bruising the skin as a redness appeared. He hummed, closing his eyes as he rocked against Jack, groins pressed together and Jack's breath hitched as he could feel the bulge in Knock Out's pants. "I want you, I want you so much!"

"Stop! Get off me!" Jack struggled harder, twisting and turning to dislodge Knock Out.

The redhead only groaned, feeling the delicious sensation of Jack writhing underneath him. Lust burned in his veins, igniting the spark. He always imagined making love to Jack, being passionate and full of want. But only Knock Out wanted it…it was enough.

Knock Out pinned both Jack's wrist with his hand, and slid his other to Jack's belt.

Jack's struggles picked up, expression twisting. "Please don't do this! Stop!"

* * *

The water rippled along the shoreline, breaking as a hunched over form dragged itself out of the depths. A tattered jacket, with tufts of two-toned hair on something resembling a skull. Water and old skin dripped on, leaving a trail as the figure made its way to the cabin.

* * *

Knock Out ignored the whimpers as he pulled Jack's belt off, the pleas which broke into sobs as he slid a hand up his shirt, the whines as he tweaked his nipple and bit down on the soft throat. He was in bliss, to finally indulge and take what he'd worked so hard for, what Smokescreen would never have again.

Knock Out smirked into Jack's neck, even as he felt the tear which ran down Jack's cheek splash against his. He moaned as he slid his hand back down Jack's smooth stomach, fingers sliding along the waistline of his jeans coyly. Jack's breath hitched again, fear dilating his pupils and Knock Out savored it.

He was reacting to him, at the very least. _Not just a friend now, am I?_

Knock Out's hand started to slip past the waist band, but a suddenly _crash_ caught his attention. He stopped, frowning as he glanced up to find nothing but the front door rattling. He scowled, but turned back to Jack. "Looks like it's just the wind."

Jack glared at him, and spat at him.

Knock Out stared at him, and wiped his cheek. He blinked, but frowned and grabbed Jack's shirt and flipped him onto his stomach. Jack shuddered as his head slammed against the headboard and slumped over it.

The redhead frowned as Jack was unmoving, but leaned down and breathed deeply as he felt Jack's back move. He let Jack go, the hands falling limply onto the pillow. Knock Out smirked, and climbed onto Jack, straddling his waist and ran his hands up the man's sides, riding the shirt up.

Knock Out took in the expanse of skin revealed to him, reveling in the involuntary shivers. He could pretend though that Jack wanted this too. The redhead kissed the back of Jack's neck, but wrinkled his nose as he smelled something rotten.

 _Drip drip_ …

Knock Out furrowed his brow, but when he looked up, he met a pair of ice blue eyes in a gruesomely rotted face, parts degraded to the bone. "What the fuck!"

He barely had time to scream before the rotting hand grabbed a hold of his hair, gripping tight and dragged him off Jack, off the bed, and out of the room. Knock Out struggled to get loose, scratching as the-the- _this thing_ pulled him out of the cabin.

Knock Out's eyes widened as he saw the trail coming out of the water, and when he looked at the jacket, a cold chill came over him. "Smokescreen? No, you're dead! You're dead!"

The zombie made no sound, and only continued walking to the water.

When it began walking into the water, Knock Out struggled even harder as the water washed over him. Washing over his head, filling his mouth, filling his lungs…

Cold…all he felt was cold…

* * *

Jack could never say afterwards, if Knock Out left out of guilt…or if when he stirred he really saw the spectre of his boyfriend saving him.

All he really knew, was that Smokescreen's promise had been kept.


End file.
